


Alex Can Sing

by WhatAboutLove (Smearamint)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 22:58:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11278524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smearamint/pseuds/WhatAboutLove





	Alex Can Sing

The first time it happens, Maggie isn't sure what she's hearing. She's just waking up, sprawled out on Alex's large bed. She rolls over and throws her arm out across where Alex should be and finds empty sheets. And then she hears it. There's soft singing drifting through the apartment. Maggie raises her head slightly and looks toward the kitchen. Alex is standing at the counter, with her back to Maggie, making coffee. And she's singing. And her voice is clear and pure and beautiful. It's a song that Maggie doesn't recognize, but she's entranced. She doesn't want to move, to startle Alex, to make her stop singing. So she lays there just listening, peeking over the top of the fluffy blanket covering her naked body. But, Alex must sense she's being watched because she turns and a wide grin spreads across her face. She walks over to the bed, coffee mug in hand. Maggie sits up pulling the sheet up with her to cover her chest. They haven't been seeing each other for very long, and they're not quite to the point of just being naked in front of each other, unless there are reasons to be naked. Alex sits on the edge of the bed facing Maggie and leans in, kisses her gently on the lips and hands her the mug.

  
"Good morning."

  
"Mmm morning." Maggie replies taking a sip of her coffee and holding Alex's gaze over the rim of the mug. She says nothing about the singing so as to not make Alex feel self-concious or think twice about doing it again in her presence.

  
It happens again a few weeks later. Maggie is cooking dinner and Alex is attempting to help. And she's singing. She's singing very softly and if Maggie hadn't been paying attention, more than usual since the first time, it may have gone unnoticed. She says nothing and continues cooking in silence with a small content smile on her face.

  
Over the next few months it starts to happen with more regularity; when they're in the kitchen...when Alex is doing her hair in the morning...on crime scenes, that they now work together instead of fighting over jurisdiction, where Maggie glares at anyone who even looks like they might comment on it...humming while sitting on the couch, with Maggie's head in her lap and reading some science book while stroking her hair...at game night, catching the attention of the others, and when they meet Maggie's eyes, she gives them a soft smile and shakes her head 'no' at them. At the end of game night while Alex is helping to clean up, Kara pulls Maggie aside.

  
"You make her very happy, you know?"

  
"I hope so. She makes me very happy."

  
"She never used to sing...before you, I mean. She didn't sing. And now," Kara looks over at her sister in front of the sink, rinsing glasses and singing quietly. "it's pretty much all the time." All Maggie can do is smile and let her eyes drift over to where Alex is standing. She looks over her shoulder catching Maggie's eye and winks at her. Maggie swears in that moment that her heart has burst in her chest. When her eyes make their way back to Kara, she's already looking at her. She smiles softly and reaches out to squeeze Maggie's hand.

  
When they're back in Alex's apartment, tucked into bed, Maggie curled into Alex's side, naked and satisfied, with Alex humming softly, she decides now's the time.

  
"Babe?" Maggie runs her fingers up and down Alex's ribs.

  
"Hmm?"

  
"You have a beautiful voice."

  
"What?" Alex turns her head slightly to look at Maggie.

  
"That's what I thought." She smirks. "You don't even realize you're doing it."

  
"What are you talking about?"

  
"You sing or hum all the time."

  
"I do?" Maggie can feel Alex's blush warm the skin her body is pressed against.

  
"Yes. Beautifully."

  
"Really?"

  
"Really. Will you sing for me?"

  
"Seriously?"

  
"Sing me to sleep." Even though she knows she'll never fall asleep with Alex singing to her.

  
"Um...ok. Any requests?"

  
"Whatever you want."

  
"Ok." Alex presses a kiss to Maggie's forehead and takes a moment to decide on a song. She clears her throat and starts to sing very quietly while running her fingertips along the arm that's draped across her stomach. And in that moment, Maggie knows she's in love.


End file.
